The Joys of Parenthood
by warblerslushie
Summary: A series of drabbles about Kurt and Blaine and their journey to becoming (and being) parents. Daddy!Klaine!


The Joys of Parenthood

**Disclaimer: I'm not RIB, so I don't own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be rich and probably not writing fanfiction! For once this is not an MPREG fic, but it does concern Daddy!Klaine so yay! Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

Annie Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was born just a month after Kurt and Blaine's fourth wedding anniversary.

Their bright eyed, dark haired princess came into the world screaming her head off, pink and adorable, looking so much like Rachel that the little girl's birth mother immediately burst into tears when they laid her on her chest. Kurt and Blaine weren't any better, both practically weeping at the sight of their newborn daughter, and when Rachel looked up at them and said, "Look at your daughter. Say hello to your daddies, sweetie," they cried some more.

Having a child was something they'd discussed time and time again, but it wasn't until Rachel showed up on their doorstep one afternoon with a particular proposition that they finally agreed to jump into a role that was much more difficult than acting. At that point in her life, Rachel was having a rough time; work was slow, she was having guy issues, and unfortunately, she felt useless, despite her friends constant reassurances that she was absolutely _not _useless. So, when she came to her best friends with the offer of surrogacy, they originally tried to turn her down. However, she persisted and after several weeks of fighting and almost a month of the silent treatment (on Rachel's end), they relented. Within months, Annie was conceived and their lives changed forever.

Annie was their whole world. She was Rachel's carbon copy, despite Kurt being her biological father. There wasn't a hint of Kurt in her looks at all - _everything_ favored her birth mom. Her skintone was darker (in which she looked more like Blaine in that respect), her hair was chocolate brown as were her eyes, and her temperament screamed _Rachel Berry_ through and through though Blaine swore that there were days that Annie was a tiny version of his sassmaster husband.

A few months after Miss Annie turned five years old, Rachel came bursting through the door at the Anderson-Hummel household with a brilliant smile on her face. She had Annie in tow, as she had just come back from picking up the youngster from her voice lessons. "So, I was thinking-" She had said, batting her eyelashes when she caught both Kurt and Blaine staring at her. "We should have another baby!"

"What?"

"Annie should have a sibling, don't you think? My childhood was _so_ lonely. I'm sure you can both remember my song _Only Child_. Well, how do you think Miss Annie feels? She's been on her own for five years now. You should give her a sibling."

"Rachel, I don't-"

"Oh come on, Blaine! We all know how much you want more children! I heard you telling Sam just the other day that you couldn't wait to expand the brood! Well, here I am offering you my womb!"

"Oh my god, Rachel-"

"Please don't deny me this. I have _time_! My show's on break and I'm single and... I just... I need something to do. Please guys? Let me be your surrogate again." Much like the child she'd carried for Kurt and Blaine, Rachel used her big expressive eyes and pouted, trying her hardest to get her way.

She did.

Within a few months, she was pregnant with the second Anderson-Hummel child. The plan was, like with the first pregnancy, Rachel would stay at her own apartment and whenever she needed anything, Kurt or Blaine would rush over to her place and provide her with whatever she needed. However, _unlike_ the first pregnancy, the guys had someone else to take care of, so once Rachel was further along and needed more help, they moved her into the spare bedroom at their apartment where she would stay until the birth.

It was around that time that Annie began to realize things were changing in her household. For one, the room she'd known as her playroom all of a sudden became a completely different room and all her toys were put into her bedroom (and the ones she didn't play with were given away, though she didn't know that.) There were new things in the former playroom that were not hers; things like a strange looking bed and a weird table that had drawers built into it. Also, the room - which had been pink at one point in time - was now a light mint green, much like the color of her favorite meltaway candies. The whole thing was a strange change to her. Things were changing in her house. Her Auntie Rachel had moved in with them and she was getting _fat_ and there were days when the woman would cry for no reason or eat the weirdest stuff and Annie just didn't understand.

Then, one day, her best friend Lily told her, "I bet she's having a baby. My mommy was like that when she had my brother."

And Annie was _horrified_.

Because she'd been to Lily's house multiple times since the school year began and Lily's baby brother was _not_ her favorite person (nor was he Lily's.) The baby was _loud_, always crying about something, and sometimes he smelled so bad that the two of them had to leave the room just so they could breathe. Also, Lily frequently complained that her parents never paid any attention to her now that the new baby was around. "I hope your daddies never have another baby. Babies are awful!"

Annie _knew _that if her Auntie Rachel was having a baby and she was living with them now, that the baby in her belly had to be her future sibling. Her daddies explained it to her just a few months before that she came out of Rachel's belly, so it was obvious that there was another kid coming to live in _her_ house very, very soon.

Another kid. A baby, to be precise. A big, stupid, smelly baby.

"I don't want a baby," Annie declared one morning over breakfast, glaring angrily at her daddies while Rachel gasped and looked on at the small family in horror.

"Why not, sweetie? Don't you want a baby brother or sister?" Rachel asked, trying her best to stop what looked like was going to be a tantrum from starting.

"No, I don't. Lily has a baby brother and he's awful! He smells and he cries all the time and Lily's mommy and daddy don't like her anymore because of him!" Tears filled the little girl's eyes and Rachel sniffled, looking over at Kurt and Blaine with the very same teary gaze.

"Oh guys, I didn't-"

"Annie, c'mere," Blaine beckoned, interrupting his emotional pregnant friend before she caused a scene. Carefully, he pushed his chair back and wiggled his fingers at his daughter, waiting for her to come over and sit with him. Sniffling, the little girl climbed out of her chair and went to climb into her daddy's lap, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared across the table at Kurt. "Honey, why don't you want a brother or a sister? Is it because of what Lily said?"

"She said you guys would like the baby more than me!" Annie suddenly wailed, dramatically turning her body to cry into Blaine's chest. Across the table, Kurt smirked and Blaine shook his head - yes, their daughter was totally Rachel Berry's spawn, that was for sure. Gently, Blaine brushed the child's thick brown hair away from her face and he hugged her tight, murmuring low in his chest as he tried to soothe his sobbing daughter.

"Baby girl, shh. It's okay. We won't like the baby more than you. We'll love you both equally."

"No you won't!"

"Yes we will, sweetheart." He leaned back a bit and carefully pried his daughter's tiny clenched fingers out of his shirt, looking down at Annie's wet brown eyes. "I have a brother too, you know? Your Uncle Coop didn't want a baby brother either, but look at us - we're fine!"

"Uncle Coop didn't want a brother?"

"God no. He didn't want to share the spotlight, but he got over it. Having a baby sibling is fun. I mean, I wouldn't know-" Kurt was shaking his head at him, mouthing _You're gonna ruin it_ at his husband, so Blaine switched gears quickly, hoping that his choice of words didn't make Annie backtrack into not wanting a sibling. "-but when you have a brother or a sister, you have someone who can be one of your best friends. You have someone to play with _all the time_. You know how you and Lily can't see each other very much and you don't have anyone to play Barbies with? Well, you can do that with your brother or sister when they're older. And you can dress them up and sing to them and watch movies with them and tell them stories-"

"You said I could _sing_ to them?"

_Okay, she was definitely the spawn of Rachel and Kurt... and Blaine when you think about it._

"Yep. You can sing to them as much as you want-"

To which Kurt added, "As long as they're not sleeping at the time."

"Yeah, as long as they're not sleeping at the time."

Annie sniffed, raising her tiny fists to wipe her eyes. "So you won't love them more than me?"

At that, Kurt got up from his seat and went over to his husband and daughter, kneeling down so that he was at eye level with the little girl sitting on Blaine's lap. "We'll love you both so much. More than anything."

"More than you love cheesecake?"

"Oh my god, definitely more than I love cheesecake, Annie Bananie."

At the pet name, Annie scrunched up her nose and shook her head, squirming out of her daddy's arms to give her papa a hug. "Don't call me that." Now cheered up, she gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and then hugged Blaine too, stepping back to stare at Rachel for a second before she tip-toed towards her aunt and paused in front of the woman. "Will you love me and the baby the same, Auntie Rachel?"

"Of course I will. Can Auntie Rachel have a hug?"

"Yes!" After the embrace, the tiny girl paused and looked down at her auntie's belly. "Auntie Rachel?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Is it a _boy_ or a _girl_?"

"Oh, honey, I don't know yet. Your daddies don't want to know until the baby's born. Why?"

"Because," Annie said, nose in the air as she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you have another girl, I'm going to move out." She looked down at Rachel's belly and leaned in close, glaring at the bump as if it offended her. "I'm the princess here, baby. So you'd better be a boy or else." And, like that, she stormed back to her seat at the table, going back to eating her macaroni and cheese like the meltdown she had minutes before (as well as the threat she made to her unborn sibling) never ever happened.

While she ate, the three adults stared at each other, worry on some faces while one of them looked highly amused.

"What?" Rachel giggled, smiling behind her hand as she struggled to keep her composure. "She's _your _child."

:::::::::

Three months later, Oliver Finn Anderson-Hummel came into the world screaming at the top of his lungs. Like Annie, he looked a _lot_ like Rachel except this time, his hair was jet black just like Blaine's. Kurt and Blaine were instantly in love with the little guy and when Kurt went home to get Annie so she could meet her little brother, Blaine stayed at the hospital with Rachel and the baby, cooing at little Oliver while Rachel napped.

"Look who's here to meet the baby!" Kurt whisper-sang, grinning when he saw his husband holding their son in his arms. "Annie, this is your baby brother. His name is Oliver."

At the sight of the new baby, Annie ran over to Blaine, ignoring Kurt's warning about running, before she skidded to a stop and leaned down to look at the infant in her daddy's arms. "A brother?"

"Yep. A baby brother."

"Good. Now I don't have to move out," Annie said with an air of relief and Rachel, who had just woken up from her nap, burst into giggles, shaking her head as one of her two favorite kids in the world immediately began singing _Getting to Know You_ to the baby nestled in Blaine's arms.

"Could this get anymore perfect?" Kurt asked himself as he settled down on the edge of Rachel's hospital bed and took one of her hands into his own. The two of them listened to Annie sing and in the midst of it all, Blaine looked up and smiled at them both, mouthing a _thank you _to Rachel and an _I love you _to Kurt.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do," Rachel whispered as she leaned in close to Kurt and watched two of the most perfect children (_that she carried!_) snuggle together in Blaine's arms.

It was the perfect moment for her, to be able to give Kurt and Blaine something so dear; and, for them, they were forever grateful for Rachel's gifts - looking down at their little diva of a daughter and watching her interact with their brand new son made everything worth while and when Annie finished her song and Oliver immediately began wailing, the three adults smiled brightly, all in awe of the two children that were with them.

Annie, however, did not look amused at her little brother's loud screaming. "Daddy?"

Blaine smiled, cooing at the little one in his arms. "Hmm?"

"I'm thinking I might still want to move out. He's too loud."

* * *

**A/N: I decided to write this after my family decided to bring up a story about how I threatened to move out when I was told I was getting another sibling. I guess I was a dramatic child. Anyway, this is based on that. It just wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. As for any future chapters of this (which there will be some in the future, but not until I knock out some of my other mpregs), this fic will just be random drabbles that concern Daddy!Klaine - no MPREG this time around. But don't worry, most of my other fics are straight up MPREG for those of you who like that. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think about my Daddy!Klaine! Thanks!**


End file.
